Chi no Yume
by Ryuichi pika pika-chan
Summary: Chi wants to have a child with Hideki. Whole summary inside.(AN:My account was deleted so I had to create put this story up again.Please review!)
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Chi no yume – Chi's dream  
  
**Summary:** Persocoms can do anything but one thing. Have children. Hideki's finished cram school and has just begun college. Chi starts wondering how she can make Hideki happier by having a child. Hideki wants to have a child but knows that Chi will be 'initialized' and her memories will be lost forever if he becomes 'one' with Chi to have a child like humans. He decides to adopt a child. Will the family be complete now that they have a child in the family?  
  
**Pairings/characters**:Chi/Hideki Hinata-oc  
  
**Disclaimer**: Chobits doesn't belong to me so stop making fun of me already!

* * *

"Chi!!!"  
  
Run. Pounce. Crash.  
  
Hideki Motsuwa, a now college 19 year old student, had just returned home to be pounced by his beloved persocom Chi, crashing to the wall. . .hard.  
  
"Welcome home, Hideki! Chi missed you!" Chi said in her normal cute voice, snuggling into Hideki's chest like a kitten. A smirk came unto his face with the pinkish of blushes and the cutest one ever seen.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long, Chi." Hideki replied, dropping the remaining of his college books in his hand on the floor, along with his scattered papers for his project that was worth 55% of his class grade, and a bag labeled Yamatani bookstore. He picked the bag up, Chi still holding him around hi waist, and took out a book, handing to Chi. "For you, Chi. I was sure you'd like this."  
  
Chi let go of her master's waist, sitting in a sitting position and took to book. "Chi? Hideki's models."  
  
"What?" Hideki became confused, checking the other book in his bag. Just remembering that he had bought a porno book for. . .his needs. "Sorry, Chi. That's. . ."  
  
A trickle of blood started to gush down the young virgin's face as he saw Chi starting to take off her panties just like one of the women in the porn magazine.  
  
"Chi!!" Hideki panicked, scattering to take the magazine, and quickly replaced it with the book he intentionally meant to give Chi. He ran to the closet, throwing the magazine with his other piles of porn, sliding the door shut.  
  
After just one year, Hideki Motsuwa still had trouble with Chi doing such things. He, as you know, used to be an 18 year old cram school student, had barely enough money to live on, a lousy low paying job, and still stacks of porn that filled his closet. A year had already passed since then. . .since the incident with Chi finding her 'Someone just for me'.  
  
Hideki was still the average joe, and, sadly, still a virgin.  
  
Typical, nice guys always came last.  
  
Staring down at the book, Chi smiled, holding her gift in her arms. "Arigatou, Hideki." Chi thanked Hideki and rose up standing, running over to a small portable table with a plate of curry on it. "Chi made food with Hibiya-san. We made it for Hideki." The persocom smiled brightly as she usually did, lighting up Hideki's face with a smile as well. Hideki walked over to the table, stomach growling and mouth drooling at the sight of the meal in front of him. He sat, legs crossed, and Chi sat beside him as she usually did at meal times.  
  
"Chi worked really hard and remembered everything Hibiya-san taught Chi." The pretty persocom continued with her cheery voice and smiled. Hideki, by that time, had already dug into the food that was curry . . .very spicy curry. "Does Hideki like the food Chi made?" She questioned, seeing her master's face turn an amazing reddish color.  
  
"H-hai, Chi!!" Hideki quickly answered before running to the kitchen sink, rinsing his mouth with the faucet water. Chi stared in awe, confused and unsure what was wrong with her cute owner.  
  
"Phone call! Phone call!" Sumomo suddenly popped out Hideki's book bag, running around franticly, playing her tambourines. "Phone call from Hiromu Shimbo!! Would you like to connect?!"  
  
Hideki quickly picked up Sumomo after finally cooling his burning mouth, nodding for the personal persocom to connect.  
  
"Ai!(okay!)" The miniature persocom waved and connected to her phone mode, flashing her eyes until they turned into a solid purple color.  
  
/Yo, Hideki. You there?/  
  
"Hai, What's up Shimbo?"  
  
/Nothing much but. . .I have some good news for ya./  
  
"Yeah what? You getting some every night."  
  
/Eh. . .NO! I'm not sex craved, man. Shimizu-san's. . .pregnant. We're going to have a child of our own./  
  
"A kid! Congratulations Shimbo! When did you find out?"  
  
/A couple of days ago. Shimizu-san was feeling kind of sick all last week, throwing up and complaining about stomach pains. I wasn't sure what the heck was going on so took her to the doctor's office. After a couple of hours we received the news that we were going to have a kid. Pretty exciting, huh? /  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy for you man. First eloping and all that crap, and now getting your sensei pregnant. Great job, you asshole."  
  
/Thanks, I have to go now. Gotta go to the store and get Shimizu-san some medicine for her nausea. Ja ne!!/  
  
"Connection ended!" Sumomo returned to her normal state, jumping onto the portable table, dancing and singing happily. Hideki went back into the kitchen, getting a glass of water to prepare himself for the finishing of his curry meal. Chi stared at him as he sat back down with an awed face.  
  
"Hideki." She spoke, getting Hideki's attention.  
  
"Yes Chi. What is it?" He answered and Chi touched his hand gently.  
  
"Shimbo-san seemed very happy that Shimizu-san was having a child but. . ." Chi started and looked up at Hideki, "why is that, Hideki?"  
  
"Well, when people are in love and have a child," he started, putting down his glass of water, ". . .a child just brings joy to them. It's a new thing that will give them a new experience in life."  
  
"Does a child make them happy?"  
  
"Yes, most of the time, Chi."  
  
A long silence accured but the munching of Hideki eating and Sumomo singing and ringing her tambourine. After a few minutes, the college student finished eating, setting up his small table, and cleaned his plate and glass of water. Chi still stayed silent, moving over to the balcony with Sumomo her shoulder, smiling full of joy.  
  
_'A child makes people happy_.' Chi mentally thought, turning to her loved master. '_Could it make Hideki happy too?'  
_  
It was getting dark outside, stars glimmered with an awesome shine. The moon also shone, sending the chobit into a trance.  
  
She became restless, thinking about what Hideki had said about happiness. . .that a child could bring more happiness for two people that were in love. If that was what truly made people who loved each other completely feel total joy, then Chi wanted to do so.  
  
A hand was suddenly placed on the persocom's shoulder, sending her out of her trance, and turning her around to see Hideki with a bucket full of his bath time accessories.  
  
"Chi, I'm going to take a bath but I'll be back real soon. Stay here, okay." Hideki said before heading out, rubbing on the head. Chi nodded mutely, staring deeply into her owner's face. He smiled before his walk to the door when suddenly. . .there was a tug on his shirt. He turned his head to see Chi, holding his white shirt with a strong grip.  
  
"Chi. . ." She stared up, smiling brightly. "Chi. . .wants a child with Hideki."  
  
Send reviews minna!! The story had to be reposted because my old account was deleted because someone falsely accused me of abuse. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Chi no yume – Chi's dream

**Summary:** Persocoms can do anything but one thing. Have children. Hideki's finished cram school and has just begun college. Chi starts wondering how she can make Hideki happier by having a child. Hideki wants to have a child but knows that Chi will be 'initialized' and her memories will be lost forever if he becomes 'one' with Chi to have a child like humans. He decides to adopt a child. Will the family be complete now that they have a child in the family?

**Pairings/characters**:Chi/Hideki Hinata-oc

**Disclaimer**: Chobits doesn't belong to me

* * *

**Begin Chapter 2 **

It had been hard to concentrate the whole day after last night's event. First Shimbo and Shimizu were having a child, now Chi, out of no where, wanted one. Hideki loved the little persocom with all his heart. Yet, never had he really considered having children.

Of course, like Freya had said, they could never be **one; **Hideki would risk losing the Chi he knew. That meant he'd still be a virgin.

"Alright, class is dismissed. Have a good weekend and remember to finish your projects by Tuesday," the teacher finally said after 4 hours of class. Relieved, Hideki collected his class work, books, and other important possessions into his bag, and head out the class room.

'_Chi...wants a child…'_

The words repeated in his mind during the whole day. There was no way Chi could be serious...or was she. Usually she never kid about serious matters like this. just the like the job episode. Whether or not, Hideki needed help from someone.

* * *

Heading towards Chiroru Bakery, Hideki went to pick up Chi from work. Mentioning the bakery, Yumi had also started working there again. And, from what Hideki had figured, she and Ueda had gotten back together. It was slightly disappointing since Hideki had his eyes set on the cute school girl. And such high hopes that, possible, she liked him. In the end, Hideki was nothing more than a brother to her. 

_Pathetic and typical. Nice guys never get the girl._

Reaching the Chiroru bakery, Hideki sighed, thinking about seeing Yumi again. Outside the store, in a crowd of people, he saw her handing out small slices of cakes in clear bags, wrapped with different colored ribbons. Most likely it must have been the bakery's anniversary celebration today or something.

"Thank you for visiting…Hideki!" Yumi had chirped at her elder, waving her hand franticly. Hideki waved back and tried to squeeze thru the crowd of people. "Sorry, that's it for today. Please, come again everyone."

The crowd lessened, soon disappearing except for Hideki and the young worker.

"Hideki, it's nice to see you," Yumi smiled." Are you here to pick up Chi?"

"Y-yeah," Hideki stuttered, staring at Yumi's sexy work outfit. What was Ueda in to anyway? It revealed a whole lot of cleavage near her breast. And the skirt was ridiculously short. If the young worker bent over, someone could probably see her panties."..."

Yumi stared in awe at the sudden silence and gaze of her elder, figuring out what was happening. "You know, Ueda probably wouldn't appreciate you fantasying about my goods."

"W-what!" Hideki shrieked, jumping back. "I-I wasn't—it's just t-that—"

" No need to explain. A lot of guys have been looking at my boobs because this outfit Ueda made me. Not to mention their size. I really need to tell him to make me a new one…what do you think?" Yumi grin devilishly, playfully taunting the virgin. "Do I look sexy?"

"W-well no—I-I mean,yes! Maybe I shouldn't b-be answering." Hideki's face turned beet red and before Yumi could continue her verbal torture, Ueda came out of the shop. "Ueda!"

'_Saved! Thank God.'_

"Oh, Motsuwa. You're here to pick up Chi?" Ueda smiled, then stared at his friends flushed face. "Are you okay? It looks like you have a fever or something."

Hideki shook his head, grinning back dumbly. Yumi started to giggle and walked over to her boyfriend. "C-could I talk to you…alone for a sec, Ueda?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands.

The manager nodded. "Of course," He then faced Yumi, " Yumi, would you mind getting Chi ready to go home?"

"Sure," Yumi smiled, kissing Ueda on the cheek and headed inside.

"So, what is it, Motsuwa?" Tha maneger questioned.

Hideki lowered his head. " Well…how should I start," He murmured." Have you ever, when you were with the Yumi you married, considered having…"He paused.

"…sex?" Ueda finished, blushing hard.

"N-no! Children!" Hideki frantically continued.

A stare and long silence.

"…well," Ueda's eyes became blank and saddened. "Having children with Yumi…had come to mind. But, the fact persocoms are unable to bare a child lead to many disadvantages…"He paused for a few seconds then continued. " Why did you ask this, Motsuwa?"

Hideki shuddered, blushing slightly. " Well, ya see…Chi was listening to a conversation I had with my eloping bastard friend. He's going to be a father, and Chi wanted to know why people were so happy with kids. I told her that they brought happiness… and before I knew it, Chi asked to have a child with me…"

"…I see…so you want my advice."

"Yea. I'm really stuck…"

The manager pondered on the situation few a few seconds before answering. It was an odd situation, and, truthfully, Ueda had no idea what to say.

"Well," Ueda started. "You can either ask Chi how serious he is about it. Tell her the responsibilities, and that happiness doesn't always come from them or…"He paused," adoption."

"Adoption!" Hideki shouted. A few people stopped suddenly to stare, and the school boy blushed furiously. "I can't adopt a child." He whispered, and the people continued on their way. " I barely have any money to survive in this city. I couldn't take care of a kid."

"Motsuwa, if Chi is really serious about this you'll have to consider adoption…unless you want to teach her…how babies are made."

The two men's faces flushed, Hideki the most. All he had was his porn, and there was no way he was going to use those to teach Chi.

" Thanks, Ueda." Hideki thanked. Yumi and Chi finally came out the store. The chobit was wearing her school uniform Hibiya had 'returned' to Chi. Yumi was still in her sexy work outfit. This was a guy's true fantasy.

Running up to her master, Chi jumped and pounced Hideki with glee, snuggling against his face, and making him flush fully under the two pairs of watching eyes.

"aw…isn't that cute, Ueda," Yumi commented, turning to her taller boyfriend. "I want to do it too!" In an instant, the young worker threw her arms around the manager, following the same actions as Chi.

Struggling with the embarrassment, Ueda tried to get Yumi off of him. "Y-Yumi, quit this now, please," He murmured, and the loved girlfriend obeyed, still smiling brightly. She always loved playing with Ueda. And seeing him blush always made her day.

She bowed towards the cute couple. "Bye-bye, Hideki, miss Chi," She alleged, before running back into the bakery to close it down for the day.

Ueda also followed, stopping suddenly to face Chi. He fixed his clothes, then, reaching into his pocket, retrieved a white envelope with the words "Chi Motsuwa" printed in red. "Here's your money for today, Chi. You did an excellent job with cooking. Maybe you should make something for Hideki."

Chi was obliged by his kind words. Taking the envelope, she bowed gratefully to her manager. "Thank you, manager Ueda." Chi replied, waving goodbye as she and Hideki went on their way.

* * *

"Chi had a great day with manager and miss Yumi," Chi chirped on to her master, tightly wrapping her arm around Hideki's. " Chi made cookies and cake with miss Yumi. Would Hideko like some cookies from Chi?" 

"Sure, Chi…that would be nice…"Hideki replied in a soft tone of voice. Chi's expression softened, worry within her eyes.

"…is Hideki okay?" She questioned her master. There was something wrong and Chi knew it.

She let go of his arm, standing there waiting.

Hideki had also halted, waving his hands playfully. "No, Chi…there's nothing wrong…it's just…" He paused. "Chi…do you really want a child?"

"…yes, Chi wants a child with Hideki." The chobit responded, leaning on the school boy's chest, resting her head to his heart.

"Hideki is Chi's " someone just for me"…Chi wants Hideki to be happy forever with Chi…Chi cares for Hideki so much…it hurts Chi's chest…"Chi paused, staring deeply into Hideki's eyes. "Chi's heart…"

'_Her…heart…'_

"Chi..let's go home, then we'll talk more about this," Hideki replied softly, eyeing the people around him watching the display. "And let's hurry."

They continued walking, this time in complete silence.

'_Hideki…'_

**End chapter 2**

* * *

**Kasumi**—Hello my fellow reviewers, sorry it took a year to write the next chapter and all. I lost my writing ability for a long time. I hate the mushiness now. I felt like puking writing this cuteness crap. 

**Things I have changed:**

Stopped using Japanese in my writing.(I don't know the language so why should I use it?)

Yumi usually calls Hideki elder(senpai) but I decided to just use Hideki.

Send reviews or you'll won't see chapter three until next year.


End file.
